Lost and Found pt11
by auldtimer
Summary: Two together again as getting near the end of this story, one more to go and hope to have some fun with the last one.


**Lost and Found pt11**

Will Houston was nervous, it was his cousin Matt who was the adrenalin junkie, not him. But Matt was in trouble, and his fiancé CJ was in danger. Will had a crush on CJ, had liked her the first time he had met her before he and his cousin went to 'Nam, but Matt had charmed her back then and Will had seen the sparks flying between them and had backed off, so he had been surprised when after finally being rescued from his experience as a Prisoner of War for ten years, Matt had confessed that he and CJ were still just friends. Of course Will had been high on drugs and jaded by life, so had hidden his surprise with belligerence, claiming friendship was the best way, but part of him wondered if CJ had lost her looks over those ten years, or turned into a frumpy business woman, because he couldn't think of any other plausible reason why the two if them hadn't stayed together, after all it had been so obvious how much they were meant to be together.

He glanced sideways and looked at his dad Roy, and reached over to grasp his shoulder as he noticed the circles under the older mans eyes. "Wishing it was Matt sat here with you?" he asked, only half joking

Roy chuckled and reached up to pat his sons hand as it rested on him. "No, no..wishing NONE of us had to be sat here. I wish I had more time to organise things, wish I knew exactly what Duval had planned…just hoping I've got it right ya know "

"I thing we know enough, and with Hoyts team as well as our own volunteers I think we will be just fine. Duval won't know what hit him!"

"I hope so son. I just don't want anyone getting hurt y'know. Duvals men are a trained army, we're a group of willing amateurs, old soldiers and traffic cops!"

This time it was Will who chuckled. "Way to build a guys confidence dad! Listen, we may not have their expertise or their mean streak, but what we do have is the element of surprise and an absolute belief in what we are doing and who we are doing this for ok?"

"Ok" muttered Roy before looking directly at his son and saying more firmly than he felt, "OK!"

Will smiled and hunkered back into his seat and wondered if his cousin would be proud of him. Matt had rescued him from his prison hell, and brought him to his home in LA. His dad had been waiting for him, and so had CJ. Will had fallen for her all over again, and as his cousin seemed to have lost his mind and was only friends with her, he had decided to make a play for CJ himself, and had flirted outrageously with her. She had responded, of a fashion, flirting back with him, dancing at clubs with him, letting him walk arm in arm with her as they left dinner dates or clubs together. But there was a problem, although they danced and walked together, it was never just the two them. Matt was always there, always! Will had tried dropping hints to his cousin, saying that it would be nice to go on a date without a chaperone...Matt had agreed, and had promptly arranged for Will to go to dinner with his secretary Chris! Now, he had enjoyed himself, that was true, but his heart belonged elsewhere...and she was back at her office working hard…with Matt!

They had spent several weeks together before Will admitted defeat. It was hopeless…it was still obvious to him that Matt loved CJ, and though she would never admit it when Will had asked her out right one drunken night, CJ loved Matt . Gradually Will had stepped away from them all, tried to rebuild his life, but it hadn't been a success, the world had changed so much in ten years and left him feeling lost and alienated. Therapy at the Veterans Centre had helped sure, and CJ had sorted out his finances got him an income, a home of his own, but Will had no real purpose, and when the woman he thought could be the one for him had betrayed him, Will had hit rock bottom and tried to end it all. And who had saved him? Again? His cousin Matt and the ever faithful CJ. They had talked to him as he teetered on the edge of a sky rise, convincing him they loved him, that life was worth living, that he had to keep trying. CJ had confessed that Will was right, she did have feelings for Matt...and when she had joked that if he ever told anyone what she had said she would have to kill him, Will had laughed for the first time in a long time. She had listened as he told her his fears, about his nightmares, how he felt as if he had let his dad down, and she had scolded him gently, saying how much Roy had come alive since his return, how Matt had changed, and how happy she was that her own second family was complete with him home. When he had finally stepped off the ledge, she had stayed with him that night as the doctor assessed him, he had spent a week in hospital and she had visited him every day and again stayed with him his first night home after leaving the ward, he hadn't wanted to be alone.

He had talked of his plans to travel, see the how the world had really changed in ten years...and she had encouraged him, helped him plan...then stayed in touch with him via email and text messages as his globe trotting had taken him from America to Europe and more recently to Australia. He had been over joyed to hear she was alive after that plane crash, and beyond happy when his dad had emailed him about Matt and CJ finally getting engaged…but a few days later his world had crashed around him when he read about CJs house being blown up, about how she had been badly injured. He had tried to ring his dad but had no reply and the over whelming fear for his family had driven him home...he had flown home anyway he could, desperate to be there for his dad, for CJ and for Matt. He had been bone weary when he had finally walked into the Penthouse three nights ago, happy to see his dad, worried about what was happening. His dad had eventually told him the truth, and after getting over the initial shock that CJ was very much ok and on the run with Matt, he had slept for a little while before coming back to Matts office to join in the effort to help his cousin and the woman Will was learning to see as his sister. So now here he was, hunkered down in a parked up plane at a small air strip miles from anywhere, waiting for all hell to kick loose.

He and Roy weren't alone in their little plane…squashed in the back was Dave, the Vietnam Veteran that worked for Matt and CJ after CJ had got him help to clean up his life, he was sat next to two other Vets from the centre who had also found work and support through his cousin and his fiancé. In the plane across the runway, Will knew, there were another crew of four volunteers, and in the hangar itself just across the way Vincent Novelli was hiding, along side two retired cops and three security guards from a private firm Houston had helped fund when his friend Too Mean Malone had retired from football. Too Mean had lost his life rescuing Will, but his company had carried on, run now by another ex player and another of Houstons friends "Dandy" Randy Haines, with the man himself hidden in a parked truck just to the side of the hangar. Not all of the volunteers were at the airport, Roy instinctively knowing that Duval had more than one sting going on, so they had divided in to two teams, with the others driving behind Hoyt who was tailing a paramedic van sent to collect Robert Tyler and transport him from prison to hospital. Yup, thought Will, we are pretty much sorted, but sure wish Matt was here!

The radio crackled to life, making both Roy and Will jump. Hoyts voice echoed down the wire. "We're on our way, ETA ten minutes. Roy, just got the nod from our buddies at the prison, you were right!"

"You warned the team of Marshalls?" Roy asked quickly, nodding as he heard Hoyts reply

"As soon as we spotted their game plan we radioed it in…phase one in action! The van supposedly carrying Duval should be at the airport…right about…now, would love to see what happens! "

"I'm sure Chris will fill us in!" Roy chuckled before switching over the radio channel and letting the rest of the team know their target was on its way

Chris was buzzing, the adrenaline had her wired in a way she had never expected. No wonder Houston and CJ love this life so much she thought to herself as she licked her lips and leaned nearer to the back window of the van she was sitting in. She felt her heart beat quicken as she saw the two out rider police motorbikes leading the black prison van through the airfield gates, and wriggled in her seat as the police patrol car swung in behind it. She watched as two US Marshalls went to stand either side of the van doors after it had parked up level to the waiting doors of the waiting plane, four other Marshalls took up guard at the side of the plane, and then Bill Mason stepped out followed closely by a manacled man in an orange jump suit and a hood . Chris noticed that that the chains around the mans waist were connected to a set of handcuffs that were locked to Mason, the detective seemed to be pulling the convict who seemed unsteady on his feet, she watched as he said something to one of the Marshalls before walking up the steps to board the plane. The prison van drove off, and the Marshalls signalled for the cops to leave to. As soon as they had driven away the Marshalls loosened their ties and walked towards each other, a car appeared from nowhere, and a man dressed in a bright orange prison jump suit stepped out. Mason walked back down from the plane, followed by a young man in black jeans and a white T-shirt, he shook hands with and hugged the group of men who now stood around him, Mason the only one not seeming to be celebrating. Chris watched as he made of show of pointing at his watch and then the plane, one of the group went into the plane and came back out carrying the shackles, he attached them to the man who had climbed out of the car, laughing and joking with him as he clamped them closed before calling Mason over and completing the swap. Mason himself put the hood on him before leading him into the plane. The doors closed and the engines fired up, as it taxied away the remaining men, including the man in black jeans, climbed into the cars, but before they had a chance to go anywhere the man who had sat silently next to Chris throughout suddenly yelled into his radio "GO, GO,GO!"

The gates to the airfield slammed shut seconds after the two police bikes and patrol car came screaming back in, closely followed by a SWAT team and two other patrol units, two more SWAT vans appeared from the side of the small hangar, six men leapt out of the van Chris was sitting in, watched as the plane started to lift off . The man in black jeans jumped out of the car swinging an automatic machine gun, he fired off several rounds before one bullet from a police marksman in the SWAT team brought him down, seeing this the others surrendered quickly, much to Chris' relief. She stepped out of the van and walked over to her companion from earlier as he inspected the wound of the fallen man. He looked up as she stood behind him and said "Chris, allow me to introduce you to Marquis Duval…**junior**! And dontcha worry about DETECTIVE Mason…I'm sure our Marshalls will give him a very warm welcome when he arrives!"

Will felt his heart beat increase as he saw the ambulance driving down the open road towards the small airfield were he was hiding. He noticed it was being closely followed by a pick up truck and battered van. The three vehicles turned in towards the small cluster of buildings that made up the maintenance hangars, then came to a stop. Almost on cue, Will could hear the soft drone of a helicopter approaching. He wriggled and instantly felt his dads hand on his shoulder "Keep still son" he whispered, "wait until it lands!"

Five minutes later and the chopper was on the ground, the ambulance drove slowly towards it and stopped. Six men got out of the pick up truck and ran over to stand guard, Will counted as ten more men climbed out of the van and fanned out forming a shield around the ambulance and helicopter. The drivers door of the ambulance opened and the man dressed as a paramedic walked around to open the back, he leaned in and helped to pull out a stretcher. As soon as the stretcher was on the ground the patient miraculously sat up and casually tossed aside the light blanket that had been covering him. "TYLER!" Roy hissed, and Will could feel him bristle with anger. A woman climbed out of the helicopters pilot seat and walked towards the back of the ambulance, just as a tall grey haired paramedic stepped out. The woman embraced him, then shook hands with Tyler before the three of them started to walk back to the chopper. "And there's Duval!" Roy muttered before yelling into his radio "GO! Hoyt..now!"

Will could hear the sirens in the distance, he saw Duval and his team react as he was climbing out of the plane he had been hiding in and started to make his way across the tarmac, gun drawn and determined. He fired several rounds and had the satisfaction of watching one of Duvals goons go down, but they had automatic rifles and he watched in horror as several of his own team from the other plane and the hangar were hit, including Noveli. "Take cover!" he yelled as he strained his eyes to see how badly his friend was hurt. "Take cover and wait for back up!"

"Keep them pinned down" yelled Roy, "try to stop them getting to the chopper!"

But it was too late, and the chopper engine was firing up. Will and Roy both tried to fire shots at it, but Duvals men had them cornered and they couldn't get a clear shot. Roy swallowed hard, his team were brave but outnumbered and out gunned, he had miscalculated, he had got people hurt. Suddenly Roy looked up as he heard a familiar noise above the gunfire, he shielded his eyes against the sun and turned to take aim as another helicopter flew towards them

"Trouble?" Will yelled

Roy shook his head but held his fire. "Dunno, but I hope not!"

The new arrival dropped lower but made no attempt to land, instead it swept low and skimmed across the top of the chopper on the ground before steeply banking skyward. It circled round and dropped into a hover…gradually lowering nearer to the other chopper and effectively blocking it from taking off. The side door opened and Roy and Will grinned as they recognised the familiar figure now leaning out and firing several rounds from his own automatic rifle in the direction of Duvals crew

"Woohoooooooooo! Yeah Matt!" yelled Will as he turned and took aim again, taking out another goon and giving Roy the opportunity to fire again at the helicopter on the ground and force it's engines to stall. Hoyts police car screeched to a halt and he jumped out, heading straight for cover behind the pick up truck but ordering the gunmen to surrender. More of Roy and Wills team came forward, breaking cover and forcing the net tighter. The trapped gunmen glanced at each other and at the stranded chopper before throwing down their guns and raising their arms in the air

"COWARDS!" screamed Duval as he climbed out of the chopper, "all of you cowards!" he turned his gun towards Will and Roy and opened fire, barely missing them. Hoyt took aim but before he had a chance to fire he heard a single shot and saw Duval fall to the ground, glancing up Hoyt saw Houston lower his gun, even from this distance Hoyt could sense the satisfaction of his friend.

Roy broke cover and walked away from the hubbub , watching as more police units pulled up around them and the police officers started to round up the mercenaries whilst they waited for the vans to arrive. Randy and his men kept the grounded chopper surrounded, whilst Hoyt made his way to stand over the fallen Duval. Real ambulances had been called and Will went over to his wounded friends, relieved that Noveli appeared to have just a flesh wound, Dave was hurt badly, but the big guy was still grinning as he said "Think the boss will let me have an extra couple of days off now?"

Will nodded and shook his hand, moving quickly aside as one of the other Veterans who had been an army medic stepped in. "Will he be ok?" he asked, breathing a sigh of relief as the medic said "It's bad, but this guy is gonna collect his pension!"

He sauntered back over to were his dad was standing, waiting as his nephew stepped down from the other helicopter that had just landed and ran over to join them. "Are you a sight for sore eyes boy!" Roy whispered as he pulled him into a bear hug, Matt grinned as he turned to Will, the two cousins slapped each other on the back before they to hugged.

"How did you get here? WHEN?" Will stammered before laughing, "And how did you know what we were doing?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions!" Houston said with a smirk

"I'd like the answers to!" said a voice from behind

Houston turned and saw his friend Michael Hoyt stood there, hands on hips, tie undone and an odd look on his face. "Uhm…we were heading to another safe house when we both said at the same time we were tired of running. Roy, you said everyone was pulling together for us, so I knew you were plotting somethin'...and neither me nor CJ wanted anyone else to get hurt cos of us…so she set up the laptop, hacked into her system in Baby and read through all the stuff you'd been looking at…we came to the same conclusions as you and made arrangements to fly home straight away to help out…landed in New York late last night, then early hours of this mornin' we flew to Vegas, then chartered a plane to get us back to LA and collected the chopper as soon as we landed so we wouldn't be late…seems we just made it!"

"Am guessin' CJ is piloting your helicopter?" Roy asked with a chuckle, then after Houston had grinned back and nodded he added "explains the fancy flyin'!"

"So how did you know we were gonna have to make our move today?" Hoyt asked

Houston pursed his lips "When we read about Tyler being stabbed…"

"Only he wasn't!" Roy spat out

"Exactly! CJ didn't believe it, thought it all too convenient…she thinks he's the mastermind behind the whole plan!"

"She always could read me!" came another voice from behind. This time when Houston turned Will had to put his hand on his shoulder to hold him back. "Good to see you!" Tyler said politely, enjoying the tension in Houstons eyes. "I suppose I ought to say congratulations to…but you see, I'm not convinced it will last!" Suddenly Tyler pulled free of the police officer holding him and pulled a gun from his sleeve, aiming it directly at Houston. He sneered as Houston put his arms to push back Will and Roy, Hoyt stepped cautiously to the side knowing he wouldn't have time to reach for his own gun

"Tyler, don't be stupid!" Roy said calmly. "Look around you, there are dozens of police, a dozen of my own men, do you think you can just walk away?"

Tyler chuckled but there was no humour in his eyes. "Walk away Roy? No..my chances of walking away went as soon as you grounded our means of escape! But it doesn't matter…not really. I only wanted to get out of jail long enough to finish some personal business!" He stepped closer towards them, his voice barely a whisper but edged with hatred "I was going to kill Houston and CJ myself! Duval had failed…I wouldn't, it was my fate to have revenge!" He glanced at Roy and half smiled. "You see, I wasn't lying when I told you I loved CJ, I truly do…and I didn't want her hurt…dead yes, but not hurt, she shouldn't suffer. I wouldn't want her to suffer. They told me they would make it painless, so I was a little upset when her house blew up…but naughty Roy, you didn't tell me she hadn't been hurt, I had to wait for Duval to tell me! Ah well…if I can't kill CJ myself I can at least kill YOU Houston" And with that he raised his gun and smiled. "After all, as the saying goes…if I can't have her no one can…nothing personal …old friend!"

"Nothing personal at all Robert!"

Tylers eyes went wide, and a huge smile spread across his face as he spun round. "CJ…darling! God you look good!" His smile froze as he saw the gun gripped tightly in her hand, and the hard look in her eyes. "CJ?"

"Drop the gun Robert" she whispered," don't make me hurt you!"

"Hurt me? But, darling…you love me! We're getting married remember? Oh, I know about you and Houston, but…but… I forgive you…must have been lonely whilst I was in prison and he can be such a charmer, but I'm here now…we can be together again…forever!"

He raised his gun to aim at her and CJs grip tightened. "You're crazy!" she hissed, "all this..all those people hurt, killed, because you LOVE me?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "Two birds one stone darling! Duval wanted to escape so I planned it for him…found a shall we say a sponsor to cover additional costs…found him a willing partner in Renfield…and all I asked in return was that he kill you for me…of course then he was to kill me and escape in the coroners van…your refusal to die, sweetheart, meant I had to rethink our exit strategy, and stay alive long enough to finish you myself…had to be certain you would be waiting for me on the other side!"

CJ gave a sharp laugh. "I take it back, you're not crazy…you're insane!"

Tyler tensed and took a small step towards her, Houston held his breath and looked at CJ silently pleading with her to be careful

She swallowed and gave a small nod before softly asking. "So why now Robert, why wait until now? You've been in jail nearly two years, you could have made your move any time…or you could have waited, taken more time to plan things, get a clearer shot at me then trying to kill me in a plane!"

"He couldn't have waited CJ" Roy said as he took a small step forward before explaining. "An army doesn't feed itself, Duval was losing his people and his power… even his children couldn't keep things together for him, not cut out for murder the way their old man was…so Tyler did some digging, and found a way to make your death look like an accident and a profitable on at that…some of the other passengers were targets to CJ!"

"What?"

"Marley Pointer was part of a major campaign against drugs after her kid sister died of an overdose, she has publicly spear headed some big moves to get pushers off the street, been successful to…put a dint in some major pockets…there is a big court case next month that she is very much a part of, useful if she accidentally died in a plane in a plane crash on her honeymoon dontcha think!"

Will took over, "Pierre Mullesfoyne"

CJ shook her head a fraction and muttered "Bless you!"

Will gave a small smirk but carried on. "He was one of the guys killed CJ, he was also an accountant at the company run by Marco Vincenci, an accountant who had recently contacted the FBI, said he had some interesting things to tell them but he had just been sent to the Bahamas to check the finances of the resort that Louise & Paul Cartwright were looking to buy…"

"Louise is Vincencis daughter right?" Houston checked

"Uh huh, the same one who miraculously got a call from her dad telling her not to board that plane but to go to the other airport and take a smaller plane to get the connection flight to the Maldives instead of home"

"A smaller plane piloted by one Bill Standish…who should have been your pilot but was paid double to take the Parkers" Roy cut in, "leaving Trent Kayle as the only available pilot"

"The same Trent Kayle who had turned state witness against a drug smuggling ring funded by one Soo Chin! The same Soo Chin who is a partner in Vincencis import/export firm! " Will finished with a small nod before looking at Tyler and asking "How are we doing so far?

Tyler chuckled. "Not bad! Not bad at all! Vincenci is a powerful man but wants to go legit…but too many lose ends for him to be able to relax just yet. Duval needed money, and had the means to create a little accident, with my skill on the computers, our outside sponsor and Renfields financial connection to that crazy Liz woman, we could manoeuvre and manipulate peoples travel and business plans , I got a chance to select some possible candidates and find a away to let them know our business offer, and so we had the perfect solution to a number of clients at the same time. It was perfect, one plane, 6 targets, each one with a minimum price on their head of $500.000, was enough to keep Duvals army going until he could get back to his more usual career. But, in answer to your question CJ, we had to move to make sure that we could get the jobs done in the time scale we'd promised. I could have waited before killing you, and would have done…but you see, I wasn't the one who put the price tag on your head! Not this time…no, being paid to kill you was the most delicious bonus for all of us involved…and yours was also our highest price tag, somebody wanted you dead so badly they were willing to pay a million dollars! So, just business darling!"

CJ swallowed hard and looked again at Houston before softly repeating "Business." She raised the gun and clicked off the safety. Immediately Houston stepped towards her

"No CJ, he's not worth it!" he yelled as ~Tyler glanced nervously at him before turning back to CJ

"Innocent people died Houston, and he says it's business!" CJ took a small step forward herself, her gun never wavering from Tyler

Houston took another step nearer. "Put the gun down honey, I need you!"

"He can't get away with it Houston!" she whispered looking at Tyler who was staring back at her

He took another step, then another. "CJ.."

She looked directly at him then, so Tyler turned a fraction giving Houston the opportunity he needed to punch the gun from his hand and swiftly follow that up with two more punches and a kick as Tyler fell to his knees, before anyone could stop her CJ stepped forward and added two more kicks of her own and a punch to the side of Tylers head that echoed out and had him crashing to the floor

Will stood open mouthed and amazed before gasping. "You didn't intend to shoot him did ya? It was a way to let Houston move nearer so he could take him out!"

CJ just looked at him and grinned

"Some right hook you have there Miss Parsons!" Hoyt said as he crouched down to guard the semi conscious Tyler. "How's your hand?"

CJ shook it a fraction and faked a grimace. "Could use some ice!" Just then Houston noticed as her mock grimace became all too real and her hand clamped to her side

"CJ honey!" he said softly as he stepped up to her and put his arm around her shoulder, just as Roy stepped closer to having seen her start to look pale.

She looked up at both men and saw the concern in their eyes, so although the stitch in her side was aching she took a deep breath and stood up straight. "I'm fine!" she told them with a bright smile, "just a bit of cramp I guess after all the travelling we've been doing these last few days!" She looked passed them to the helicopter Duval and Tyler had planned to escape in, and watched as two police officers brought out the woman pilot, turning her a fraction as the cuffed her hands behind her back. CJ pulled away from Houstons arms and walked towards her, her mind flitting back to the day her plane had been shot from the shy, one of the pilots had been a woman. CJ scrunched her eyes and studied the woman, before whispering "It was you! You were flying one of the helicopters!" As the woman sneered at her another memory crashed into CJs mind, the nightmare time she had been held hostage on Duvals Island, the woman who had nearly shot her when she had briefly broken free of the compound, the same woman she and Houston had pulled into the armoury and sent outside to scare the others off. "I know who you are!" CJ told her as she came to stand right in front of the handcuffed woman. "You're Duvals daughter aren't you!"

"You think you've won?" the woman spat out at her, venom dripping from her words. "My brothers and I will avenge my father death at you hands CJ Parsons, and your precious fiancé will die to. I promise you that!"

The woman looked shocked when instead of looking afraid CJ smirked and bent forward before whispering. "You and whose army?" She took a step back and her smirk became a full blown smile as she announced loudly. "How are you and your brothers going to pay for the army you have, when I have emptied the bank accounts your father had in Switzerland, Bahamas, Bermuda…oh and Jersey, Brazil…and the biggest one in Argentina. I did leave a little pin money for you in two accounts, they couldn't be closed via the internet, so I just withdrew all bar $371, oh and 71 cents! You're broke my dear…good luck paying your mercenaries, actually good luck paying for a defence attorney! "

The eyes of Duvals daughter widened. "NO! No, how? No…you couldn't have!"

Houston had walked across by now, and had wrapped his arms around CJs waist. "Oh, you'd be amazed at what my CJ can do with a laptop!" he said proudly, before planting a kiss on the corner of CJs temple.

The other woman narrowed her eyes and hissed. "You won't get away with this. You won't! You're lying!" As the police officer started to walk her towards the waiting patrol car she glanced quickly around at the group of men her father had hired and who expected to be paid, the reaction on their faces showed her they had heard every word CJ had said. "She is lying!" she called out to them, "Don't believe her, she is trying to save her own skin, it's a lie! There is plenty of money to pay you. To pay all of you!" She was still yelling out as the door slammed shut on her

Roy and Will came to stand next to them and smiled as CJ couldn't resist a little wave and grin as they watched the angry woman being driven off. "Buh-bye!" she muttered causing Roy to chuckle. He stopped as he saw Hoyt pushing Tyler towards a waiting patrol car.

Tyler stopped and looked directly at CJ. "I love you!" he told her, "and would rather die than live a day without you. In a sudden move that startled everyone he dropped to his knee and reached down to his ankle bringing out a small shotgun as he rolled on to his side.

CJ hadn't forgotten she still had the gun in her hand and automatically brought it up to aim at Tyler. She watched as if everything was happening in slow motion, she saw Houston try to dive forward to reach Tyler in time, saw Hoyt reaching for the gun in his holster, saw the two police officers from the patrol car reach for their guns, she heard Will yell her name and felt two hands pushing at her shoulders and start to push her to the ground just as she saw Tyler pull the trigger on his gun. In a second she had responded, she felt the recoil of her gun vibrate through her whole body, but it seemed as if she had missed as she found herself crashing to the floor. For a few seconds she lay there stunned, her eyes closed. She could feel pain radiating in her side, and carefully pushed her hand against it, but felt no blood. Slowly she took a deep breath and the pain eased. "CJ?" she heard Houstons voice, heard the edge of hysteria to it and forced her eyes to open. "CJ!" Houston called again and then as if by magic he was kneeling at her side and pulling her into his arms and tight against his chest

CJ took another steadying breath before reaching up and pushing Houston slightly back "I'm fine cowboy!" she gasped, "Apart from being suffocated here!" She felt him let out a deep breath before he chuckled softly. She leaned sideways a fraction so she could see round him, in time to watch as Hoyt put his jacket across Tyler and shake his head at the others watching. Her eyes went wide as she realised she had killed him, but before she could react she heard something else, something that made her blood run cold.

"Dad?" she heard Will say softly as he stepped nearer to her and Houston. CJ turned and looked over her shoulder, her hand flying to her mouth as she gasped in horror, just as Will cried out "DAD!" and dropped to his knees next to Roy who was lying on his side facing CJ and Houston, a large red stain spreading across the front of his ever pristine white shirt.

CJ pulled out of Houstons arms and scrambled to her knees to crawl towards Roy, whimpering as her side started to ache. She heard Hoyt yelling for help, saw Will pulling at his dads shirt to get to the wound, bit her eyes started to blur and the pain that ripped through her side caused her to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out. Houston gently pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently on the cheek he whispered "He'll be fine honey, you'll see, Roy is gonna be just fine, it's ok honey"

Another pain ripped through her, too sharp and too quick for her to hide her reaction, she cried out and felt he knees begin to buckle, instantly Hoyt was standing next to her, helping Houston to keep her standing before he turned her to face him, concern etched across his face as he pushed her hair from her eyes. "Are you shot? Honey, you're hurt, what's going on…tell me!"

She took a steadying breath and swallowed. "My side," she muttered softly, "keep getting a pain there. Houston, it's nothing, probably just a stitch ya know!"

"Is it were you were hurt, is the pain in the same place?" Houston asked softly lowering his eyes a fraction so he could look directly at her, sighing deeply as she nodded slightly and bit at her lip as another pain stabbed through her. "Aw honey!" he whispered as he pulled her into a hug and looked over her shoulder towards Will and Roy. "We need to get you to the hospital, this needs to be checked!"

"NO!" CJ gasped as she pulled free of his embrace and took a small step back, but Houston kept a tight hold on her . "Houston, I am NOT going to the hospital until I know Roy is ok, you got that…I don't need togo anyway! I'm not hurt, not injured…"

"But honey, you're in pain and that's not right…"

"It'll pass Houston!" she snapped, her eyes flaring. "Now let me go, I want to be with Roy and Will!"

Houston studied her face, and although every instinct was screaming to pick her up, through her over his shoulder and drag her to the hospital, the defiant set of her chin and the glare in her eyes told him it was not the best move, besides, he didn't want to leave Roy and Will anymore than CJ did right now/ Reluctantly he nodded, and loosened his hold on her, but didn't let go. Instead he held tight to her elbow as the crossed to stand behind Will and watch as the paramedic who had just arrived put the oxygen mask over Roys pale face and started pulling more equipment out his kit as his colleague crossed towards them with the gurney.

Hoyt walked up behind them and tapped Houston shoulder, wiggling his finger to get ouston to lean over and H him to lean to the side so he could whisper "I've called ahead to the hospital were they are taking Roy, County is nearest…your family should have reward points at that place…anyway, I've let them know they have two patients coming in" Houston raised an eyebrow and Hoyt continued, "I thought CJ looked more than a little pale when I saw her walking across from the helicopter, and I know it is probably jet lag…but that pain she was getting, and all that Tyler was saying to her, well hope you don't mind but I think she needs to be checked over! I'll take the blame when she gets mad, got ya covered pal!"

Houston smiled and nodded as Hoyt walked over to stand behind Will and rest his hand on the younger mans shoulder/ They all watched as Roy was gently lifted on to the gurney, Will stepping forward to take his fathers hand as they started carrying him back to the waiting ambulance. Volunteers that had come to help Roy and Will now stood in lines, anxiously watching as Roy was loaded into the back of the waiting vehicle and Will climbed in to sit next to him. "We know were you're heading" Houston told him as he reached in to briefly take Wills hand, "Hoyt is gonna bring me and CJ in, see you there big guy!" Will nodded, and Houston watched as the doors slammed shut, and with sirens blaring the ambulance took off.

A second later Hoyts car skidded to a halt at the side of Houston and CJ. "Get in" he yelled, "the others can take care of this, I wanna be with Roy!" Houston nodded and quickly bundled CJ into the back seat of the car, climbing in next to her he pulled her in to his arms and held her tight, lifting his chin as he took a deep breath and muttered a silent prayer for his uncle before looking back down and smiling at CJ, with a small wink she smiled back before grabbing the lapels of his jacket in her hands and pulling herself as close to him as she possibly could, blinking furiously to keep the tears of both pain and concern away. Hoyt put the red light on the top of the car and put his foot down, the ambulance carrying Roy never left their sight, and as Hoyt screeched to a halt in the hospital car park the paramedics were only just starting to unload their patient. Houston helped CJ out of the car, and with his arms firmly wrapped around her waist he half carried half dragged her across to the ER doors. They caught up with a dazed looking Will who was standing there holding a clipboard in his hands and staring at the doors reading "NO ADMITTANCE TO UNAUTHORISED PERSONNEL"

"Here Will," Houston said as he leaned over and took the clipboard off his cousin, "let me take that, I'll fill it in later. C'mon, let's go get a coffee and find somewhere to wait yeah?"

Hoyt had caught up with them now and nodded in the direction of a room opposite the nurses station. "Thought you'd be familiar with the relatives' room by now pal!"

Houston chuckled and shook his head. "Get them all confused!"

"Uh huh!" Hoyt stepped toward Will and put his hand on his shoulder, "C'mon son, we'll go get that coffee…Houston has something else to do!"

CJ looked sideways at them and her eyes narrowed. Before she could say anything a voice from behind said. "Miss Parsons…wish I could say it was good to see you again!" CJ turned and smiled as she recognised the doctor who had replaced her torn stitch, the smile freezing slightly as he finished saying. "We keep meeting like this and I can go to the Cook Islands for my vacation this year! Follow me please, got an examination room waiting!"

"Houston!" she hissed through clenched teeth, "what did you do!"

"Can't blame him CJ" Hoyt called over his shoulder, "it was me, and you ARE going to let the doctor check you over, police order!"

Will was looking at her to and gave a small smile. "Go n CJ, pop is gonna need surgery if they can stabilise him. Gonna be a long night, I'd feel better if I knew you are ok. Please!"

CJ sighed, but didn't argue, instead she took Houstons offered hand and followed the doctor to a familiar room.

"Ok!" he said with a small sigh, "I think blood tests first, you're very pale and I am suspecting anaemia, which means that if I press here…" he pressed slightly on CJs wound, even through her clothes it was enough to have her dig her fingers into Houstons hand,,,"It will hurt!"

"NO KIDDING!" she gasped. "How about a little warning next time!"

Yah doc!" Houston grumbled as he tried to shake the circulation back into the fingers CJ had just squashed

The doctor smirked. "Because Mr Houston, Miss Parsons here is not exactly a reliable patient, if I had merely asked if it hurt do you think she would tell me? Now...put the gown on Miss Parson, I will be back with a nurse shortly to draw those bloods and also an orderly to take you for a scan "

"A scan!" Houston muttered

"I have a strong suspicion what is wrong, but want to check…if that's ok with you Miss Parsons and your busy schedule?" And with that he turned and left the room leaving a crest fallen CJ to pick up the gown and sigh heavily. She rubbed at her temple and tried not to cry, but her adrenalin was dropping and she was beyond tired, she wanted to be with Will, wanted to be there for Roy, instead she was back in an over lit hospital room with a gown and needles to look forward to. She sighed again and sank down onto the examining table, in a flash Houston was there with his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, whispering his love for her in to her ear, she had no strength to hold him back, instead she just lay her head on his shoulder and let the tears flow.

Almost four hours later and Houston walked into the relative waiting room alone. He nodded at Hoyt and noticed that Chris had arrived and was sitting next to Will holding his hand. His cousin looked up and glanced at the door as it closed behind him. "Where's CJ?" he asked

"Was about to ask the same thing" said Hoyt, "Everything ok?"

Houston sat down and ran his hand across his face, rubbing mainly at his eyes before telling them. "CJ is gonna be ok, seems she had a slow internal bleed, real slow fortunately! If she had rested when she was told to, when the stitches had first been put in, this wouldn't have happened, but oh no…instead of resting she was blown out of her home, running to San Francisco, flying across the Atlantic, and back again! Horse riding and watching her friend get shot…all in less than two weeks, don't think you could get more opposite to bed rest!"

Chris shook her head and asked, "But you say she is gonna be ok now, so where is she?"

"Sedated and admitted for a few days. Doc doesn't trust her to get the rest she desperately needs, so, even though she argued, a lot…"

Will chuckled and muttered "I bet she did!"

Houston smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, a real lot, but I reminded her that Roy would be here and we would only be sat in the waiting room, I can get her if I need to and this way she can pop in to keep an eye on him when he comes out of surgery. And whilst I was telling her this, the doc snuck the sedative into her…fast acting to, she only managed to call me four unrepeatable names before they knocked her out!"

Hoyt shook his head and said. "You are gonna be in some BIG trouble when she comes to ya know that right!"

"I know, but the doc has promised to keep her under for at least 24 hours, enough for her to start to heal, and that's all I care about right now, that…and Uncle Roy. Any news?"

Will looked at him and said softly, "He is in surgery. They said no major damage, but surgery of any kind when you're pops age is risky, they are concerned that he lost so much blood, but, generally he is in pretty good shape for an old guy so they are quietly optimistic!"

"All that dancing he does at the local retirement centre!" Hoyt muttered

"I think it's what he does after the dancing that keeps him young!" Chris giggled, adding, "and they should call it a dating centre the amount of lady friends Roy goes through! Ooh, sorry Will"

Will smiled at her. "It's ok, I know my dad will always love my mom until the day he dies, but she wouldn't want him to be lonely, so I'm all for it. Beside, I'm hoping one day to pick up some tips on how to impress the ladies, seems I'm the only Houston man without that gift!"

Chris looked at him shyly and whispered. "I don't think I can agree with that!"

Three hours later and Houston was again walking back into the relatives room having been down the corridor to check on CJ, he had been back every hour, sitting next to her as she slept deeply, holding her hand and gazing at her before softy kissing her and re-joining the others . This time the door had barely closed behind him and he had yet to take his seat when the door opened again and a doctor walked in, still in his surgery blues. "Mr Houston?" he said looking across at a sleeping Will, it was Chris who heard him first, shaking Will as she lifted her head off his shoulder. Will smiled down at her, but she pointed at the doctor and instantly he was awake and on his feet.

"How is he" Will asked as Houston walked across to stand behind him, his hand gripping his cousins elbow


End file.
